Cro Marmot
Character Bio Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric yellow-green extraterrestrial marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears a leopard skin loincloth and holds a wooden club in his hand. His color may be due to the fact that the ice's hue blends in with his natural color. He is somehow able to perform many tasks off-screen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands, which leads to the majority of the character's humor. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's encased in serves as a protection from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable. When they aren't, they involve a form of heat, disasters (such as explosions or collapsing bridges) or being eaten. The only episode in which he is not frozen is the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In Dino-Sore Days, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927, but was renewed in 2004. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any starring roles, the only regular episodes where he has anything larger than a featuring role being Snow What? That's What! and Wipe Out. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed that he is an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, has his own brand of foot powder, held a tour on Broadway, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy, Sniffles, and Truffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. His name is a pun of the word Cro Magnon. Even though he only made a cameo in the episode Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character. It is said by many fans that he is not a very popular character. They say that he lacks character and personality, like Toothy. Most people say they want to see him die more often like the others instead of being a block of ice all the time. The staff has said that they don't like his character, which probably is why he shows up so few times compared with the others, and are considering making him look like an actual tree friend by releasing him from his ice block. As seen in Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot appears to possess some degree of cryokinesis (ice manipulation), since he is capable of freezing an ocean when he falls into the water. This may be because he is encased in ice, but even so, the ocean freezes over much too fast. Cro-Marmot has only died two confirmed deaths, since his ice block usually protects him from injury. In scenarios he normally would have died in, he is not even injured. And example of this is in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), when Flippy smashes into him with his hummer. This has become a regular gag, where he and other characters are put into dangerous positions, the latter usually ending up dying while Cro-Marmot remains immune. Sometimes he is even partially responsible for their deaths, albeit oblivious to the events around him. Like Lammy, he's an immortalized Ice-type Pokémon. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Boy Characters Category:Giraffes